Tell me why
by ItachixDeidaraxSasori
Summary: OC Madara U. and OC Hurt/comfort and romance I really suck at summarys, but the story is about Madara and a girl named kimi, they had a chance encounter while Kimi was being chased by Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**OC and OC Madara (at some points he will act like the real one)**

**Sorry i am a shit writer :p Ill upload a longer chapter in a few days.**

I grew up in the Village Hidden in the leaves, it was there that I was trained to be come a ninja. I only got as far as a Jonin in rank when I decided that I no longer wanted to be a ninja anymore, that I had no desire to kill or run missions even if it was for the village I so dearly loved. Shortly after I became a Jonin I left the village, I wasn't a rouge ninja, because I had been given permission from the old man, also known as the 3rd Hokage.

Anyways I left the village and I built up a little house next to Crystal lake. It really was beautiful there, I loved waking up to the birds chirping and the sun rising over the mountains leaving the water with a beautiful sparkle. The view alone was perfect, I was out there all alone so I was never bothered, and i almost never spoke to anyone except when I went into the little town near by. I was 30 years old at the time i left the village and its been two years since I left, and the the 3rd Hokage was killed in battle shortly after I had left the village. A new Hokage was named soon after, the village was always changing, but the peoples love for each other and their village never changes. I had kept in touch with some of my old friends form the village sending them letters every once in a while to see how they were doing and to update them on how my home was coming along. Even though I had good friends there and i loved the village I still had my own secrets, they don't know the extent of my abilities, but I can't say much because I don't know either and frankly I'm afraid of my abilities. My eyes are extremely special, and I have a special type of chakra that is very destructive to the opponents physical health, and ability to move chakra about, however its a double edged sword if used incorrectly and to frequently in a small time span I can cause damage to myself as well.

Two weeks into May, to be more exact it was May 15th. That day...was the day my peaceful life was thrown into a whirlwind. I had gone into town to buy a couple of flower pots to plant some flowers for my front porch. When I had gotten back I could tell that something was off. I put my pots down, and before I knew it I was dodging a shuriken, and a couple of kunai. One of them had a paper bomb attached to it which ended up exploding near my porch, taking out on of my steps. This was the house I worked so hard to build, and there was no way I was going to let it be destroyed! Thats when Two Jonin or higher ranked Ninja came from the woods, I could sense that there was only two of them there. They started to laugh, the taller more lean looking ninja spoke up saying that today was the day that I would be brought down, that there was no place for me to hide anymore. I looked puzzled at what they were saying when the shorter more built ninja spoke up saying that they were here looking for revenge for one of their fellow clan members that had been killed by me during a battle over three years ago. I remembered that battle like it was yesterday, it was a long and gruesome fight, their comrade had put up a valiant fight but in the end he took his own life to keep us from getting any information. I spoke up and said that he had died protecting the information he had, and died an honorable death. The two men scoffed, he is dead...how in gods name is that honorable? I stood there stunned and silent.

I ran over the scenario in my head and came to the conclusion that, the home I worked so hard for would be damaged...or even worst destroyed. I quickly made a dash for the woods, and they followed right on my tail. I was heading for the nearby field, this would give me an advantage for long range attacks, and more importantly I wouldn't have to worry about my home being damaged during the pending battle. The two ninja behind me were quick on their feet, but I was quicker. I kept a good distance from them, close enough so I wouldn't lose them. As I was weaving through the trees I could hear the occasional kunai lodge itself into a tree right behind me.

Before I had reached the tree line I had to dodge four kunai and two well aimed shuriken, but I was pretty good at using the trees as coverage, this is my land after all and I know every inch of it. Right in front of me I will be able to break through the tree line and I will be in the field, When I broke through the tree line there was a man facing me, I couldn't stop myself in time and I ended up slamming head first into him knocking him right off of his feet.

I was laying across his stomach and chest, when he yelled "get off of me." He quickly pushed me off and stood up quickly, clearly sensing someone else was following me. I stood up right after him and thats when the men broke through the tree line. The man pushed me behind him, and I quickly responded "HEY,this is my problem you don't ne- "

"Shut up women!"

I quickly stopped talking, and started to listen to what this man was about to say. The man had an irritated look, and he gave a crocked smile, his hair was a beautiful silky black color that had a blue tint to it if you looked at the correct angle, the hair was long and thick with a ton of layers. His eyes were Black with a cold and dead look to them.

I couldn't help but stare at him, even though I knew I should be listening to what was being said, I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. This man was interesting...there was something about him that made me want to ask him a million and one questions. Thats when he suddenly made his move, the man swung his arm back quick and strong he hit me in the chest sending me flying backwards about 20 feet I had no time to react, I landed on the ground hard and im sure I hit my head on a rock our something because I lost consciousness, and the last thing I remembered was hearing my ribs crack and seeing his long black hair move with his movements as he confronted the two ninjas head on.

When I awoke the man was standing with his back towards me. I sat up and rubbed my head, it was killing, and my chest felt like it was going to explode. The man turned around and spoke "Oh, woman your up whe-"

"My name is not woman..."

"Oh, the man looked at me confused and astonished, like i had just dishonored a king or something. "My name is Kimi."

the man started laughing, "Okay Kimi, where do you live? I will take you back home, you will stay safe as long as Im with you."

I sat there dumbfounded..."Your supposed to introduce yourself...Idiot."

The expression on the mans face had instantly changed from calm to an irritated look.

"...Idiot?" The man grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. "Lets go, Im taking you home little girl, NOW!"

I yanked my arm from his grip and stumbled a bit before steadying myself, my head was spinning and my chest hurt so bad I wanted to lay down.

I turned and stumbled away, "I can get home just fine...thank you sir."

I continued to stumble away and the man continued to follow me, about half way I turned around and put my fist up. "You wanna have a go! Because Ill beat your little ass to a pulp!"

The man tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in and he started laughing so loud you would have thought I just told the best joke in the world.  
"Hello, I said I can get home just fine, I don't need you to follow me."

"Well, to bad for you, Im making sure you get home safely, and don't get hurt, and don't mistake this as kindness, its more of a favor and I expect a favor in return."

I remained silent, and i continued to stumble back to my home. I tripped over almost every root on the path and every damn time he grabbed me and kept me from getting a mouth full of dirt and rocks. I'm almost positive he chuckled every time it happened, When I got back to my house, i grabbed the pots and placed them on the porch and stumbled up the three steps, which I had to skip the first one because there was no longer one there.

"Okay, Im leaving, I did you a favor women...I mean Kimi, just remember that." He turned around and walked away.

"Wait..." I yelled out

"What do you want now?"

"Well...You said you expected a favor in return, what did you want?"

The man stopped walking towards the path and turned around and smiled.

"Never mind..." He turned back around and continued waking until he got to the edge of the path where he stopped walking and yelled back to me "Madara, my name is Madara."

I watched him as he disappeared into the path. "Madara, Huh? Thats a nice name, but it sounds really familiar." I went back inside and sat down on the couch, where I soon fell asleep,and found myself dreaming about Madara.

When I awoke the next morning my chakra was leaking from my body trying to heal it while I was asleep, so my head wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday, but my chest pain had still increased a bit. I decided at this point that he must have cracked a few of my ribs when he hit me back. I went to my room to grab a pair of clean cloths and went off to the bathroom to take a shower, when I undressed I noticed that my chest was bruised quite a bit. When I stepped out of the shower I sensed a strong chakra outside of my home. I threw my cloths on and ran out the back door with my hair sopping wet. "God damn...two years I was left alone and now this?" When I looked around my house I saw it was Madara and stepped out from behind the house, "Well you gave me a good scare, I suddenly felt a really strong chakra near by and thought I was under attack again."

"Oh, sorry about that, I sensed a weird chakra so I came to investigate it and it lead me back here."

"Oh, that may have been my chakra you sensed earlier."

"No, it can't be the chakra I sense from you isn't as dark as the chakra I sensed before, Im not to sure but its gone now."

"Oh, well considering your hear, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Sure."

I knew it had been my chakra he sensed, you see I have two types of chakra the one that naturally flows through me which has a lighter feel to it and its a bright chakra, where as my other chakra is dark and super heavy and only comes out when I use up all my other chakra or if I loose control over my emotions. Anyways Madara followed me into the kitchen which he sat down at the rather small island, and I asked him if he liked sugar or milk in his tea seeing I ran out of cream a couple of days ago. He replied "No, thank you though i'll just take it as it is." I boiled the water and poured it into the two cups I set on the table and sat down.

"Hey Kimi?" I looked up from the tea that I had been staring at for a while now, "Yea?" there was quite a long silence before he spoke again, "Uhm, are you frightened by me?"

I chuckled and replied "No, what gave you that idea?"

Madara looked at me with confusion, "I don't know, I just wasn't sure thats all."

I began to speak again but Madara spoke over me "You weren't scared even after I knocked you back?" Madara had focused on his tea now.

I replied "Well, I have to admit it surprised me a lot when you did that and I wasn't sure what you had done, but I don't remember ever feeling any fear torwards you, im not sure why but thats just how it was."

Madara looked up from the tea with a childish expression of happiness and relief, "Oh, ok then.

Even in saying that Madara was confused as to why this woman felt no fear towards him, or anything. Soon he brushed it off as some girl who didn't know the difference between someone dangerous and an old person walking down the street.

**Kimi's pov**

I stood up to get more tea when suddenly a sharp pain was in my chest causing me to drop the tea cup, as I clutched on to my chest, it felt like I was being suffocated. I started coughing and blood was coming out with ever cough, I fell down to my knees now drenched in my own blood I was dizzy from lack of oxygen and the sudden blood loss. Madara shot up from the seat, and ran to my side trying to hold me up so my throat didn't close. He kept telling me to try and breathe, he told me he would use medical ninjutsu on me, but he wasn't skilled at it but he would try his best, He made a shadow clone and sent it off to find someone who was more experienced with medical ninjutsu. He began healing me the best he could and I will say it became a little easier to breathe while he was attempting to heal me to the best of his abilities. His face was in a twist of frustration and pain, "Kimi, did this happen when I hit you back before?"

I mustered out that I had fallen down the stairs last night, but I could see on his face that he knew I wasn't being truthful. When the more experienced medical ninjutsu user had arrived he looked and Madara with suspicion, the man was old around 64 or 65, his hair was thinning out and he walked with a limp. He quickly tended to my wounds and instructed Madara to move me to my bedroom and have me lay down until I healed completely because of the severity of the wounds. The man waved off my offer for payment and left, I was so exhausted from what had just happen I could feel myself falling asleep, Madara was standing in the door way. Before my eyes closed I waved him over and he came, I managed to ask him to "Please stay." before I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was expecting Madara to be there but when he was gone I wasn't that surprised. I got out of the bed and stood there for a while trying to collect body ached all over , I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table we had been sitting at yesterday. I noticed that Madara must have cleaned the blood off the floor before he had left.I had an awful headache so I rested my head on the table, and I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Madara was crouching next to me with his chin on the edge of the table. "You shouldn't be up." He said with a serious tone.  
"Madara? I thought you left. " I said running my fingers through my hair.  
"No you asked me to stay, I was just out by the lake. Anyways I'm going to protect you now so I won't be going anywhere. I started to laugh and I slowly got to my feet. "Ok,whatever you say goes I suppose. " I stumbled a bit and Madara caught me and put my arm around his neck and he put his right arm around my waist and guided me to my room and back into the bed.  
"I'll be in the kitchen,do you want or need anything?"  
"Tea would be nice. " I said with a smile, I closed my eyes for almost 10 minutes before he had come back with the tea and placed it on the table next to my bed, not on the coaster If I might add.  
" I noticed this earlier, but what's wrong with your eyes?"  
"My eyes?OH I don't know they always look like this when I wake up its as if I'm blind, but then the shift back to their normal icy blue color. "  
Of course I didn't tell him the full truth I knew exactly why the did that. They were reacting to his Uchiha blood. It's a defense mechanism to protect me from the sharingan. It blocks out the use of the sharingan on me meaning they can't predict my moves using the sharingan and I also can't be hit with a visual genjutsu. I couldn't tell Madara that because I didn't trust him enough to tell him that much info on me, however I could tell he knew that I actually knew why my eyes did that. He stood up and went out into the living room, I picked up the tea and took a sip, I almost threw up somehow he managed to burn the tea leaves. I cracked the window behind my bed and dumped it out the window and place the cup down as fast as I could, I could hear Madara walking down the hallway to my room, when he called out to me and asked how the tea was, I lied and told him it was good. Then he walked through the door and was soaking wet I was about to ask him what happened but then I realized he must have been under my window when I dumped the tea out.  
" Why did you lie to me?" He had an irritated look on his face as he picked a few tea leaves from his hair. I honestly couldn't answer because I started laughing hysterically. " Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." I somehow was able to get that out in between my laughter. " Uhm, you can just take a shower if you'd like... You can use my robe while your cloths dry. "  
He went into the bathroom and was gone for about 20 minutes and when he came out he was in the maroon colored robe which came down to just above his knees, that specific robe was to big for me it would come down to my mid-calf. His black hair was glistening from the sunlight that was entering through the window. He washed his cloths and hung them to dry outside, and he came in and sat on the chair opposite my bed against the wall where I had my decorative swords hung. He said nothing and neither did I for quite a while until he got up and sighed " I'm going to go change back into my cloths, call me if you need me."  
"Madara?"  
"Yes?"  
" I'm really sorry I didn't mean to."  
"I know you didn't there's no need to worry about anything anymore , like I said I'll protect you."  
"Why do you keep saying that?"  
"What?"  
"You keep saying you will protect me, but I want to know why you keep saying that?"  
He smiled "Well I can't really explain it but is it really that important for you to know?"  
He turned and walked out of the room. "Well it kind of is important to me , saying something like that is... It's not something you hear from a stranger everyday." I spoke under my breath  
"I'm not a stranger anymore, so there's nothing you have to worry about...now is there?" He yelled from across the house.  
I turned slightly red from embarrassment because he wasn't supposed to hear that. I was hungry but I decided I'd like to not throw up so I just turned over and closed my eyes to try and fall asleep, within 10 minutes I had fallen asleep and normally I don't sleep this much so it must have been because of the injures I sustained the other day.

(sorry im going to have wicked short chapters but i will update a lot hopefully almost 2-3 times a month!)


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by and I was getting impatient. I was sick of. Sitting in bed I wanted to fix my house up and plant the flowers in the pots I had bought.  
"What are you staring at?" Madara said with a hint of curiosity  
I realized I had been staring at him while I was deep in thought.  
"Oh sorry I was spacing out,I just really want out of this bed. "  
"Well just wait a little longer, he's supposed to come back tonight. "  
"Ok, you know you can leave if you want. "  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"I don't really care that much, it's just I feel bad because you have taken care of me all this time. "  
He started to laugh " Well if you don't mind I think I'll stay for a bit longer and improve on my tea making skills. "  
"Ok...just as long as I don't have to taste test that monstrosity."  
"Thats cruel. " Madara said while chuckling  
He got up and walked out of my room into the kitchen and I could hear him messing around with the sink and pots.  
Aloud clatter which made my chuckle "You know your quite clumsy for a ninja!"  
"You of all people shouldn't say that. "  
He got really silent and I could tell he was carefully placing everything down so that I don't say anything again. "I think I may have made him mad with that, he's so sensitive. "  
Two hours past 12.00 the older man who had healed me had returned, he followed Madara cautiously to my room and came by my bed side and started examining me.  
"I feel totally fine now, There's no pain anywhere. "  
"We'll that's good, but I still think you should take it easy, you don't need to be on bed rest anymore but you should stay away from any danger until your fully healed." He shot a sideways glance at Madara when he said that. I could tell that had pissed Madara off and he stiffened up. The room had gotten extremely tense so I tried to lighten the mood. "You know I'm so clumsy sometimes, I'm always hurting myself most if not all injures I've gotten have been because I did something stupid and got myself hurt. " Madara looked at me surprised at what I had said, he could tell I was trying to keep the older man from blaming him for my injuries.  
"I think you should leave now doc, like you said she just needs to take it easy so you can leave now there's nothing more you can do. " The older man looked at me with concern but kept one eye on Madara as he walked out of the room. I got up from the bed and walked behind Madara who was peering out the window watching the older man disappear into the cover of the woods.  
"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to clear the way, I'd like to make some tea. " I squeezed by him and entered the Kitchen to find the cabinet door on the counter.  
" He jumped in front of it "I can explain! The hinges were loose and they just pulled out. "  
"Uhmmm how hard did you pull?I just fixed that cabinet last month. "  
"Sorry. "  
"Whatever. " I walked around him and put some water on and looked in the cabinet for the tea and couldn't find any. I turned to open the other cabinet when Madara spoke up  
"uhmmm you see there isn't any tea left... I kind of burned it all. "  
"What?How could you possibly burn 6 boxes of tea?Theres like 50 pouches per box..."  
"There was only 26 per box counting the bonus pouch. "  
" Still..."  
I walked around him and went to go outside when he grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me back into the house. He spun me around and sat me on the couch next to the door.  
"I'll check the perimeter first,then you may go outside. "  
"What do I look like, an idiot? I think I'm capable of detecting danger, and your just as capable if not more, I don't think you need to check if someone is coming. "  
"I'm just being sure,I told you ill be protecting you. "  
"Stop saying that,it's irritating." I spoke with an irritated voice but really it made me feel safer for some reason. He made me feel safer, like a security blanket. I stood up and walked out to sit down on the porch and watch him look and listen for anything approaching.  
" you know Madara I don't think anybody is going to attack me I'm not that important. Those people were an exception. "  
**MADARAS POV**  
" you know Madara I don't think anybody is going to attack me I'm not that important. Those people were an exception. "  
Was what she said but I wasn't worried about the people looking for her it was the people who would come after me I was worried about.  
"Hey Kimi" I Said turning around to look at her.  
"Yes?"  
"What we're you gonna do when you got to the field with those two ninja following you?"  
"I can't fight so I was gonna use a genjutsu on them. "  
"You can't fight? Why not?"  
"It's complicated, I guess you could say I'm afraid to. "  
"Oh. "  
"Oh?"  
"I was just curious why are you afraid?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it. "  
"Sorry I shouldn't have questioned it. "  
"Nah it's ok. "  
I walked over and sat besides her and we just stared out at the lake for what seemed like hours when she stood up and stretched.  
"Kimi?"  
"I'm gonna head to town and get more tea. "  
I stood up "ok then I'll come with you. "  
She turned around and gave me sarcastic smile "I don't need a babysitter or a bodyguard, I'll be fine it will only take ten minutes. "  
**KIMI'S POV**  
I gave him a sarcastic smile as I turned to continue on my way "I don't need a babysitter or a bodyguard, I'll be fine it will only take ten minutes. "  
I disappeared into the woods and I could still see him just standing there watching, to be honest I half expected him to follow me even though I told him not to. It took me 20 minutes,10 minutes longer than I had originally expected but I had run into an old friend and we chit chatted for 6 or 7 minutes. When I got back to my home Madara was waiting out on the porch "what took you so long?You said it would only take 10 minutes, it's been 20 minutes. "  
"Calm down I'm only 10 minutes late your just like my brother was, always panicking. "  
"I was worried, not panicking you could have been hurt, 2 more minutes and I was going to head off into town. "  
I chuckled and walked into the house "Yep,just like him. " He really was like my brother in some ways, Sanji always worried. I pulled out two tea bags and boiled water while I set out two cups and put the remaining tea bags in the cabinet, which the door was still on the counter if I might add. Madara walked in from the porch and sat down and the table.  
"What was he like?" Madara asked with curiosity as he looked at the portrait of Sanji and I, that was hanging on the wall in the living room. I poured the water into the cups and set them on the table and sat down, and began to tell him my brothers story.


End file.
